


Mylock Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock likes looking at Mycroft when he sleeps.





	Mylock Drabble

Sherlock enjoys watching Mycroft sleep. The worried lines that mar his forehead vanish, leaving a smooth expanse of skin, and his eyes are relaxed, not scrunched up in anger. The mask of the Iceman is gone, leaving instead, Mycroft. 

His eyes traveled further down Mycroft's body. _His neck has a few hickeys, because of me_ , thought Sherlock proudly. Eyes, traveling further down, saw the freckles and hickeys that dotted Mycroft's shoulders, chest, and back. 

He enjoyed days like this, where he could memorize Mycroft's body to his Mind Palace uninterrupted.


End file.
